


Everybody Dies

by nutsology



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AND i need to work thru some medical trauma so im projecting lol, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Terminal Illnesses, also only posting this bc i need to keep myself accountable while rewriting this <3, and perhaps some innacuracies bc i am not a med student lol, so much medical malpractice, this is a house md au bc idk how to act
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutsology/pseuds/nutsology
Summary: Eric Slingby is, to put it simply, a medical genius. Unfortunately, he is also a callous alchoholic with no regard for others' feelings, and an especially horrible bedside manner. His disregard for hospital rules and procedures frequently lands him in trouble with his boss, Dr. William T. Spears, as well as his personal team of doctors. The one and only person Dr. Slingby considers a true friend is his colleague, Dr. Alan Humphries, head of the Department of Oncology.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Kudos: 4





	Everybody Dies

**Author's Note:**

> just a preview rn while i FINALLY start rewriting this entirely self insulgent fic

“Agreed,” Grell replies, flipping to a different page, not looking up, “I’ve got enough on my plate as it is, I can’t be dealing with a seizure today- I’ll talk with you about it later with Ronnie and Othello, ‘kay?”

“Got it,” Eric replies, “See you then.” He watches Grell leave, not really seeing the need for a differential. He’s a diagnostician, he diagnoses, but that's already been figured out. 

The case is quite boring, really, and he only took it to get William off his ass about clinic hours. He doesn't need to waste his time with such a lame case, he has better things to do at the moment.

Like stealing someone’s lunch from the staff room and eating it in the safety of exam room one. He settles himself on the examination table with a newspaper and his newly acquired meal, quite satisfied with himself. 

He and Will have been playing this game for several years now, and Eric has just about perfected his strategy. Irritate and deflect, shirk any duties he’s assigned. William is quite good at it too though, Eric will give him at least that. They've known each other long enough to know exactly which buttons to push, and Eric’s buttons happen to be quite obvious. Booze and pleasure. Once William threatens those, Eric is really given no choice but to cooperate, but that doesn't mean he’ll cooperate quietly or happily. 

On paper, Eric is with a patient in the clinic at the moment. But, in reality, he’s just on a lunch date with himself. Not that William has to know that. 

And then, right as he’s finishing up a rather delicious turkey sandwich (he’d have to give his thanks to Dr. Moore later), a knock on the door interrupts the quiet bliss of the exam room. 

“I’m with a patient!” Eric calls, but that doesn't stop the person on the other side of the door from entering.

Ronald pokes his head in, “We need help with the patient.” 

Eric rolls his eyes, “What? Did he start vomiting or something? You too pretty to get your hands dirty cleaning it up?”

“He’s in V-fib, actually. Grell and Othello are trying to get it back into normal rhythm but we need your diagnostic skills.”

Eric perks up at that, his interest piqued. “He said the original overdose was accidental, what if it wasn't? What if he took something else to make sure he finished the job?” He suggests, standing up and beginning the walk to his office, Ronald trailing behind him. 

“Tox screen came back negative for everything, plus he’s already had his stomach pumped.” Ronald points out.

Eric enters his office and beelines towards the whiteboard, writing down the symptoms. “Redo the drug tests anyway, and test for anything that the ER didn't.” 

Ronald sighs and reluctantly leaves the office, having no choice but to listen to his boss. Meanwhile, Eric decides to pay a visit to the patient’s room. 

It’s not something he does often, speaking to patients. They're known to lie, or tell half-truths, or just be unreliable in general. But, sometimes Eric makes an exception to this personal rule of his. 

He stands outside the room, watching through the glass window that makes up the front wall. Grell and Othello are still there, watching his vitals. Ronald is there too, but he’s just on his way out after drawing blood to take to the lab.


End file.
